


Beach Queens

by Lirillith



Category: Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Beaches, Cute, F/F, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko and Mami go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Queens

**Author's Note:**

>  For [](http://suzume.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**suzume**](http://suzume.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt, titled after the series of figures of the Madoka girls in swimsuits.  Set post episode 12, in the final timeline.

    Homura refused to come with them, so it's just Kyoko and Mami at the beach.  Kyoko peels off her shorts and teeshirt, kicks off her sandals (possibly a bad idea, the sand's hot) and runs for the water while Mami's still spreading out her towel.  By the time she comes padding back, her squirtguns filled with seawater and sand clinging to her ankles, Mami's shed her own coverup and is sunning herself on the towel. 

    Kyoko just stops and stares.  Somehow, she'd never quite anticipated the amazing things that Tomoe Mami could do to a flowered string bikini. 

    "Done swimming already?" Mami asks.  "Is something wrong?"

    Kyoko hopes she doesn't blush.  "We didn't come here just to lay around.  Arm yourself!"  She tosses one of the squirt guns to Mami, who catches it reflexively.

    "Kyoko--" Kyoko shoots her with the squirt gun.  Right on the cleavage.  Fantastic, Kyoko, she thinks.  It's a really fast-acting sunburn, you're not blushing.  "All right, if that's how it is," Mami says, with a grin.  She takes aim, and gets Kyoko right in the face.  While Kyoko's still spluttering, Mami darts off away from their towel, and Kyoko gives chase. 

    She only devotes part of her attention to enjoying the view.  She's still got a water-gun battle to win.


End file.
